histoire vécu
by lapetiotesouris
Summary: ces une histoire pour enfant atlante qui arrive a nos amis d'atlantis!


Auteur lapetiotesouris

Ship : sheyla.

Saison : aucune

Genre :romance

Discla. :les personnages ne sont pas à moi juste pour le fun.

Résumé : john teste une machine pour Mckay qui le fait entré dans un souvenir…

p.s. :c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux dsl !!!

Mckay : très bien ! vous allez posé votre main sur cette moitié de colonne et après vous ne faite plus rien, vous ne bouger plus, vous ne parler plus, vous ne respirer plus !

John : quand je pense que j'ai survécu au wraith pour finir comme ça ! c'est démoralisant !

Il été dans le labo de Mckay depuis a peine une demi heure , mais Mckay se douter qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir le colonel très longtemps avec lui.

X : alors qu'allez-vous testé aujourd'hui ?

John : Teyla ! la est la question je n'ai pas la moindre idées de ce que je vais encore faire dans quelque seconde .

Teyla : puis-je resté et assister à cet essai ?

Mckay c'était retourné pour lui dire qu'il ne valé mieux ne pas dérenger le colonel mais il fut prit de vitesse par John.

John : mais bien sûr Teyla, vous me tiendré compagnie !

Teyla : a quoi sert la machine que vous allez testé aujourd'hui ?

Mckay :d'après les écrit des anciens il s'agit d'histoire de soir il raconterai les grands moments des atlantes. et le colonel va pouvoir nous les montrés avec son ADN !

Teyla et John :ooooohh !!

Mckay :vous êtes prés colonel ?

John : non !

Mckay : très bien ! alors allez-y ! appuyer sur la colonne.

John senti sa main s'enfoncer doucement dans la colonne puis il vit du brouillard tout autour de lui ces pensé, ces doutes, ces peurs, tout s'envoler comme de la fumé. C'est yeux ce fermèrent pour s'ouvrire sur Atlantis qui semblait plus vif, plus grand, plus beau et plus joyeux. C'était son corp mais il ne le contrôler pas quelqu'un d'autre le faisait… a moins que sa ne soit l'inverse…

Mckay et Teyla regardé le colonel inquiet. Il n'y avait pas eu d'explosion ni même une petite étincelle. John avait fermé les yeux quelque seconde puis avait eu un léger sourire mais lorsque Teyla ou Rodney lui adressé la parole il ne répondé pas. Teyla lui toucha l'é ce retourna brusquement la vit et lui fit un petit sourire :

John : désolé ma chéri je ne sait pas ce qui c'est passé j'ai eu une abscence. Pardonne moi. Je croit qu'il faut que jaille manger un petit peu

Teyla et Rodney n'en revené pas « chéri !! »

Teyla : vous pouvez m'expliqué ?

Mckay : l'histoire il doit étre le seul a la voir ! jouer le jeu mais dite lui d'aller d'abord a l'infirmerie pour voir comment ça se passe réellement… moi je vais tenté de retraduire tout cela !

Teyla :d'accord !!

Puis elle se tourna vers John qui l'attendait a la porte !

Teyla : eum… euh … mon chéri ton abscence été du a … un… euh…quelque chose… et j'aimerai que l'on aille a l'infirmerie avant d'aller manger …s'il te plaît ! c'est important…pour moi !

John la regarda inquiet : teyla j'irai partout pour toi mais ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiété…tu veux m'emmené où ? à l'inpirmeri ! alors allons y mais tu me montre le chemin !j'ignore ou ce trouve cette endroit sur notre cité.

Puis il avança mais Teyla ne le suivi pas elle se tourna vers Mckay qui l'a regarder incrédule.

Il venait de l'appeler par son prénom et avait dit « notre » cité.

Finalement elle ce dirigea vers john ce dernier tendi la main pour qu'elle la prenne ce qu'elle fit et il partir tout les deux mains dans la mains vers l'infirmerie plusieurs soldat les virent ry ce poséret des questions mais ne dirent rien… Lorsqu'ils arrivérent Teyla appela Carson et lui expliqua la situation. Celui-ci perplexe fit quelque prise de sang et demanda au colonel des chose simple :

Carson :quelle est votre nom et prénom ?

John : vous ne me reconnaissé pas ?

Carson : si, rassuré vous ce sont de simple teste.

John le regarda comme si ce médecin était un wraith ce transformant en humain…

John : d'accord, eh bien je m'appelle John Sheppard.

Carson le regarda il comprené de moins en moins. Teyla également.

Carson :Votre date de naissance.

John : la deuzième demi lune de l'aire de simérius.

Carson : Les membres de votre famille ?

John : et bien maintenant je n'ai plus que Teyla mais j'en suis très heureux !

Il l'a regarda avec un sourire charmeur.

Teyla ne sut quoi dire

Une infirmiére arriva avec les donner des prises de sang.

Teyla : docteur ?

Carson :eh bien, il a une dose incroyable d'une substance mais celle-ci semble ce dissoudre mais c'étai dans un tube à éssai pouvait vous revenir ici dans deux heures pour voir comment ça se passe dans son organisme.

Teyla : bien sûr ! vous venez colon… euh je veux dire tu viens John !

John : j'arrive ma chéri ! il lui prit la mains et lui souris Teyla lui rendit.

Ils allait tourné un couloir lorsque John s'arréta brusquement mais continua de tenir la mains de Teyla cette derniére ce sentant tirer par derrière s'arréta à son tour.

Teyla : qui a t-il John ?

John : j'ai faim !

Teyla : oui et nous allions nous rendre au mess.

John : je n'ai pas faim de nourriture dit il en se rapprochant doucement d'elle…

Teyla ne bouger pas il parlait avec temps de sensuallité, de douceur.

Il lacha la mains de sa partenaire pour la mettre sur ses hanches puis il approcha sont visage et le mis dans le cou de la jeune femme toujours immobile et commença à le lui embrassé, elle se senté tellement bien elle avait fermé les yeux et profité de ce moments sans sans rendre compte.

John : c'est de toi que j'ai faim.

Ces baiser remonté doucement arrivérent sur la joue puis avec douceur sur les lèvres elle ne résista pas elle le laissa faire, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas ce n'était pas vraiment lui elle ne devait pas. Elle s'écarta doucement et avec regret.

John surpris : qui a t-il ?

X : vous pouvez m'expliqué tout les deux !

Teyla regarda derrière elle. Le docteur Weir avait les bras croisé et les regardé la bouche ouverte de surprise.

X : a docteur Weir, je vous cherché justement on a eu un probléme avec la machine que le colonel a testé.

Rodney était passé à coté de John et Teyla sans les voire.

Rodney :j'ai retraduit la signification que ce tchéque avait faite. L e Colonel ne voit pas, il vit le souvenir ! j'ai du mal a cerné ce à quoi sa sert mais il vit un souvenir mais garde les personnages on les … confendant avec les personnes qu'il connaît c'est pour ça que tout à l'heure il a appelé Teyla par son prénom mais il la aussi appelé « cheri » mais il semble que cette machine serve a vivre les histoire et non a les raconter.

Weir : c'est pour cette raison que…

Elle fit une signe de tête derrière Rodney qui se retourna et vie John et Teyla. Ses dernier l'avaient écouter.

Mais le colonel ne sembla pas se rendre compte des paroles mais Teyla demanda :

Teyla : et quand cela va-t-il s'arrêter ?

Mckay : je l'ignore. En attendant il faut jouer le jeu pour ne pas trop le perturber

John : ma chéri, que dirai tu d'une promenade sur émoliosse ?

Teyla regarda les deux autres avant de repondre n'eyant aucun signe d'eux.

Teyla :eh bien pourquoi pas !

John : Je vais vite entré les coordonnés et je te retrouve devant la porte.

Il l'embrassa puis il parti dans la direction de la salle de commande.

Carson arriva .

Carson : je vous chercher. C'est a propos du colonel, la substance étrange retrouver dans son sang ne cesse de diminuer dans le tube . je pense que sa fait de même dans le corp de Sheppard . donc dans quelque heure, il devrait étre redevenu comme nous le connaissons.

Weir : il souhaite ammener Teyla sur une planète puis je le laisser aller sans risque ?

Carson : je pense, il sera tranquille et il n'y aura certainement pas de danger .

Teyla : je vais le rejoindre avant qu'il ne s'inquiet pour moi.

Wei r : demander lui d'attendre un peu le temps que nous voyons si la planée a déjà été visiter. Si ce n'est pas le cas nous enverons une sonde avant votre passage.

Teyla parti dans la salle de la porte où elle retrouva John qui l'attendait.

John : préte ma chéri ?

Teyla : euh… pas vraiment, tu ne veux pas attendre un petit peu avant de passer

John : attendre ! mais pourquoi attendre pour étre heureux ?!

Et il la pris par la main et la fit travercer .

Elle se retrouva dans un veritable paradis des fleures, des arbres, des oiseaux, une cascade plus loin sur la montagne et le ciel d'un bleu parfait laisser voir trois lune plus ou moins eloigner mais qui rendait le ciel encore plus bleu jamais elle n'avait vu un endroit pareil…

Teyla : c'est magnifique !

John : tu semble aussi surpris que la premiére fois que nous somme venu.

Il souriait il semblait heureux.

Teyla : Et que somme nous venu faire ici ?

Il s'avança vers elle et lui pris la taille pour la rapproché de lui.

John : eh bien, je pensais que l'on pourrai passer du temps ensemble, marcher, se baigner, parler de notre avenir, de notre mariage et de nos futur enfants…

Teyla : notre mariage ? nos enfants ?

John : ben oui ! le mariage est pour demain, mais j'aimerais avoir des enfants surtou une petite fille qui te ressemblerait…il s'approcha doucement prés a l'embrasser mais elle recula. Elle ne pouvait pas ce n'était pas le John qu'elle connaisser qui disait cela… et qu'elle dommage…

Teyla : je croyait que tu voulais aller te promener ?!

Surpris au début John repris vite son sourire. il passa a coté de Teyla qui avait commencer a suivre le chemin.

John : le dernier arriver a la cascade n'auras pas le droit a une mousse au chocolat ce soir au dessert.

Et il se mit a courir. Mais Teyla le rattrapa assez rapidement et elle arriva a la cascade avec quelque seconde d'avance.

Teyla : pas de mousse au chocolat !

Il la regarda et eu un sourire qui ne présager rien de bon il s'approcha la souleva dans ses bras et la fit entré dans l'eau clair , pur et tiéde de la cascade et ils se chamaillérent comme deux enfants et s'éclaboussaire. Cela faisait très longtemps que Teyla ne c'était plus autant amuser.

John : Alors ma chéri cette derniére journée en tant que mademoiselle Emmagan avant de devenir la futur princesse d'atlantis :Teyla Sheppard, comment la trouve-tu ?

Teyla : euh..merveilleuse !

John : comme toi…

Allonger l'un a coté de l'autre il se pencha au dessu d'elle et l'embrassa doucement tendrement. Elle ne le repoussa pas, elle ne pouvait pas. Il approfondit le baiser et passa la main sur la hanche de sa compagne .il s'arréta doucement.

John : si tu pouvais savoir comme je t'aime.

Se voire dire ces mots si précieux par John sheppard était… non, justement il ne s'agissait pas de John Sheppard !

Elle ne repondit pas

John : J'ai mal al tête tout d'un coup !

Teyla : sa va ?

John : non pas vraiment sa empire.

Teyla : Allonge toi doucement !

Il ferma les yeux , ne repondit plus a ces apelle pendant plusieur seconde avant de rouvrire brusquement les yeux et de s'asseoir sous les yeux inquiét de Teyla.

John :waou !

Teyla : John ?

John:ouai ! c'est bien moi cette fois.

Teyla : comment vous sentez vous ?

Le retour au vouvoiment les déçu un peu tout les deux.

John : ma tête ne semble plus vouloir exploser a par ça tout va bien.

Elle le regarda. Ils avaient été si proche.

John : Cette endroit est vraiment magnifique. Il a eu raison de vous y amener…

Elle ne repondit pas. Que repondre ?

Ils continuérent de regarder en silence les chute d'eaux.

Teyla : nous devrions peut étre rentré, les autres vont s'inquiéter.

John : surement !

Il la regarda s'approcha d'elle. Cette fois c'était lui vraiment lui qui faisait ces quelque pas , qui decsendait doucement son visage vers le sien, qui embrassait ses lévres avec tendresse.

Il s'écarta lentement.

John : je voulait y avoir droit moi aussi.

Il allait reprendre le chemin lorsqu'il entendit

Teyla : Vous y avait tout le temps le droit…

Il se retourna, la regarda, une des lune éclaires son visage et la chute d'eaux derriére elle et ceux paysage là rendait magnifique.

Il s'avança vers elle ne voulant plus perdre de temps et l'embrassa fougueusement et entre deux baiser lui dit les mot les plus important qui existe pour les cœurs amoureux. Elle se laissa faire emporter par les plus belle parole du monde et ils passérent la plus belle nuit de leur vie mais pas la derniére.


End file.
